creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mortaest
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Charly page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Temmington (talk) 16:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Message on EmpyrealInvective's Talk Hey Mortaest, Here is a copy of your pasta. Please do not reupload it without first going through the Deletion Appeal process, as doing so will result in a ban. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:38, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:38, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: There is an issue with the shortness when there are multiple other stories that share the exact same premise and are more fleshed out and better told. (The one that is shorter is an old urban legend that has been expanded on. You'll notice that one even goes into what the character is feeling and why she's uncomfortable around the statue. Yours doesn't. It comes off more like a rough draft of a premise than an actual submission ) I'm sorry, but we have to delete stories that are re-tellings of the same ones because then our site would be flooded with identical stories. You posted a story that had large issues and then you appealed the deletion with the same story that had the same issues. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh, but it seems like you didn't spend a lot of time on this story and made an appeal without reading the header: "Also note that almost every story is deleted for a reason (typically due to it not being up to quality standards), making a deletion appeal without having a revised copy of the story in pastebin or having a link to the re-worked version on the writer's workshop will likely result in your story being denied and the administrator pointing out the reasons why they deleted the story." My best advice would be to take your next story to the writer's workshop (link above) as there were a number of wording, punctuation, and story issues present even after you said you looked over the quality standards in the appeal and said you only found capitalization errors. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:23, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but don't blame us for your laziness. The exact message listed above gave the link to the writer's workshop: "For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback.". It is also on the homepage: "New to writing or just want to help review stories by the site's authors? Then the Writer's Workshop is for you! Click here to get started." As for Mother's Call ("I was speaking about "Mother's call",") I didn't reference that story as an example of one of the stories that follows the generic premise of "Protagonist stumbles across statue/doll/scarecrow which later turns out to be a maniac/killer.") That's a micro pasta that uses the lack of knowing to let readers infer the ending and it allows for a lot of possibilities. (Is the mother downstairs the imposter, is the mother hiding the one that's the fake? In just two sentences that story opens more premise than your entry.) :"How do you want me to correct my story if I don't know what's wrong with it?" My response to your appeal pointed out a number of issues, the fact that you're ignoring that now is the real shame here. I also give reviews and try to help out other authors when they ask, Finally, look at those other appeals, I mention the punctuation, grammar, spelling issues because I WANT the writer to improve and learn. (Not throw a hissy fit and argue about their lack of desire to actually spend time on their story''. I include story issues as well so they can also write better and spot cliches and overused tropes and write interesting/engaging pastas. :Feel free to vent more on my talk page, but the fact still stands, your story is not to to quality standards and bitching about the site isn't going to help. I'm not going to waste any more time on someone who has no intention of improving their writing skills or actually writing an involving story. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:52, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Best of luck with your post in the writer's workshop. If I find the time, I may swing by and give it a look. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:06, September 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey, I believe Emp answered you about the deletion here. If you have any further questions, feel free to contact me. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'''Under]][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:20, September 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Message on Emp's Talk Try posting a new Writer's Workshop thread, it's pretty likely it just got missed by reviewers. If it doesn't get reviewed, you can also ask one of our more active reviewers to take a look at your story directly, via their talk pages. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:32, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 14:45, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :I picked out what was wrong in your story because you asked me to. Don't ask for criticism if you don't want criticism. Additionally, it seems like you're once again not reading things fully. Your story was deleted for being a generic re-hashing of a premise. Remember when I said this? "There is an issue with the shortness when there are multiple other stories that share the exact same premise and are more fleshed out and better told." We don't want people endlessly re-telling the exact same stories, that would make this site very stagnant and boring. As for it being auto-deleted, it was deleted over an hour after being posted. The WW isn't a fool-proof system where every story is salvageable. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:24, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::LOL, you do realize that story was made to poke fun at other stories for shoe-horning twists. (As was TEH DAY OF ALL TEH BLOD, Hyper-Realistic, and AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT). They are intentionally bad. 00:49, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I was actually laughing at the fact you tried to use a troll pasta as an example of a bad story to prove your point (submitted five years ago, by the way). It's a ridiculous scarecrow argument. As for the stories that you submitted in the past that were deleted, we are trying to improve the overall quality of stories on the site, so we're deleting stories that are no longer up to our standards. Side note: four separate admins have deleted your 'good' stories (that were marked for review and deletion on two separate occasions by regular users) before you jump to conclusions that we have a grudge against you. I wouldn't consider it "iodiotic" at all that we've tightened our standards to get better stories. Additionally a good story is not just a tired re-hashing of a premise. That's just called lazy writing. (See comments above during your last temper tantrum.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:15, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Troll pastas aren't accepted anymore, they haven't been for three years. A few have been left on the site due to their popularity, tendency to point out major flaws in other stories like sudden monster appearances (AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT), overuse of cliches (Hyper-Realistic), etc, but the others have been deleted. We delete new troll pastas for copying the older content and generally being poorly written. As for saying that a story can't be re-hashed if you haven't read it, that still doesn't mean the story can't be extremely generic and lacking description. Additionally it seems incredibly unlikely you can use the template and think that you're writing an 'original' story (like the scare crow) when it has become so prevalent in literature, movies, and culture. ::::So this is the end of our conversation, you've gotten your answer from every admin who deleted your stories and why they did. All have pointed out the issues in your story and it's now on you whether you want to take their advice in future endeavors or not. Our argument has become cyclical and pointless so I'm not going to waste anymore time on it. Feel free to keep arguing, but I've made my point and I would rather spend my time helping the site and its authors than squabble with you. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:46, December 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sure! There's basically an huge flaw that led to the deletion of your story and so I shall tell you what it is: There's no fleshing out on the concept to make it stand out from the rest. The idea of a horrible dream that will turn true is a premise that has been done before and as such it's of great importance to make sure new stories following the premise stands out. The problem your story had is that it didn't bring anything new to the table other than the environment/situation itself. It's quite difficult to say how exactly you can fix that flaw. It isn't like there's a magic answer, after all! My advice would be to experiment a bit, try to see what twists could be done, take the time to flesh out the characters' feelings of dread or whatever they may feel...there are many options you can take on what to do to make your story stand out. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 02:35, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Your Story CTRL+F to find on the page: Wording issues: "This summer, we would had (have) been gone for two months", "It was the police, telling (noun) that (the) neighbours complained about the dog we left at home.", "thinking to some robbery which turned wrong,", "a dog has (had) barked this night around 3 AM", "he scratched the door as he was used to do.", "(the) scratches are deeper than the ones there were before". Spacing issues: "Barking seemed familiar to me: was it Charly ?", "21 August :" Punctuation: "houses they are building in the village,..." The story is not very fleshed out or cohesive. Add more events, and something to leave an impact. The ending is rushed and generic. Link to the story: http://pastebin.com/BmXLegtt. SoPretentious 01:46, December 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: And the fact a lot of stories hasn't been deleted should tell you it having the same theme isn't the problem. The problem is when there's no big difference between them. Focus on your story and not in other people's stories. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:35, December 4, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:12, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Comments Hello, When you come back from your ban, stop dramatizing about the trollpastas here, by writing the exact same salty comment on multiple articles. The deletion of your article is not a reason for spamming the website. Thank you. FrenchTouch (talk) Notice If all you're going to do is bitch and moan, then don't come back. I'm not going to allow you to waste our time with a perpetual cycle of complaining so you can soothe your bruised ego. If you want to come back and try to improve your writing, then be my guest. If you come back and start with your drama again, you'll be blocked for a month. Jay Ten (talk) 17:51, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: tears Lol. We didn't delete your rant page because it was a troll pasta, we deleted it because it was spam. If you'd read the rules you would know that posting non-stories in the mainspace = 3 day ban for posting spam pages. I read your stories, and I can assure you that they were not deleted for "minor wording/grammar issues." We never delete stories for "minor issues"; we delete them for having a lot of issues. And boy, did your stories have a lot of issues. I'm sure you've been told this before, but you really need to flesh out your ideas before publishing them on this wiki. Your stories read more like outlines than anything. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:03, December 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Well you're blocked. Still, I'll have to be honest: Your argument lost my attention when you insinuated that only authors who make a living from it has the authority to deal with topics such as the quality of a story. Do you know why? Because the amount of authors who make a living from stories is astonishingly small. For example, by an author's own admission, one with several years of experience and who has written more than one bestseller...can you guess to how much her latest royalties check ascended to? $3.15 A disturbing amount of professional writers are in the need of having a day job, even those with several bestseller titles under their belts. Are you going to say they aren't talented? That their lack of talent are what makes them not be able to live exclusively from the earnings from their stories? Your statement showed such ignorance at how the literary world worked I practically emitted the most condescending sigh I have exhaled in quite some time. By your standards then the amount of people qualified to judge stories isn't higher than an exclusive club of around a few thousand people in the whole world, very, very few of them having the intention to do it in the first place. We're administrators for a reason. All of us have experience to a fault in the judging stories part. We may not live from our writing work but that doesn't mean we can't know when a story meets the standards we have imposed on the site. So yep. I had to stop reading your argument right there. It was immensely flawed from the beginning and not only that, it was an obvious jab towards the administrators of the site. Don't bother replying to this message. I'll be completely honest, no feelings spared: I don't have faith you'll provide a worthwhile discussion. Please feel free to publish your stories in another site. That's up to you and you're more than allowed to do such a thing. See ya! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 20:00, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Response Hi, I wrote this "story" (you can find it here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:514480 ), Empyrallnvective thought it was just a troll pasta but it was in fact a way to criticize the site's policy. I'll copy what I wrote on his talk page (it's destined to him at first, but the critize and suggestions should be read by every admin) Article pages are for stories only. That's a hard rule. Your rant violated the rules and was removed for that reason. You could have had a coherent debate on the poliitcal structure of the United Kingdom and it still would have been deleted for breaking the rules. It's a shame you took my "story" like a troll pasta, it was a way to criticize this site's policy. You need to understand that main pages are not the place to do that. And don't think I'm only complaining about my deleted stories, in fact, I don't care: I'll post them elsewhere, other people will read them, it is the same for me. I have read some stories that were deleted and I must say that some were creepeier than most of the admins' stories I have read. You may have good skills in English, but you have no peticuliar tallent in writing, as everyone here. And you know why? Because talented writers make a living out of it. So stop geing condescendant by denying someone's envy to tell a story (s)he imagined just because you found an insignificant mistake/bad choice of word/... Whyamireadingthis has already explained to you how far off the mark you are on the bit about talent=money, so I'm going to focus on your last part. We don't delete stories because someone made one mistake. We delete them because someone made a collection of errors that makes the stories in some way/shape/form bad. The thing is, we're more than willing to work with someone to fix their stories. We have the Writer's Workshop, which is linked on the Front Page and on every Story Deletion Message. It's even at the top of every single page on the navigation banner. When people post wholly unedited stories that light up with underlined errors like a Christmas Tree, no one wants to fix something that is broken. We are all editors, yes, but we are also human. And volunteers. After years of people uploading barely edited and poorly written stories to this site, people are far less willing to take the time it takes to correct dozens of errors. Personally, I spent three days working on a handful of stories for the last anthology, and they all needed major work to be ship-shape. Not all of these stories are perfect, no, but the ones we delete are either horribly cliched or horribly written. If only you could see the deletion logs and abuse logs that show the sheer volume of terrible stories we deal with in a day. I spoke with other members and with people on reddit (who were also members), many of them think that I have a point. But I'm not here just to criticize, I'd like to give suggestions to make this site better. This system (publishing, deletion, deletion appeal) doesn't work (you can see by yourself all the denied appeals on the page) and it means loads of good stories that won't be published. Baseless conjecture. So you're saying that because a lot of stories are deleted that means so many good ones aren't being added, when in fact it is more like so many bad ones won't be added. What can you do instead? Well, first of all, the workshop should be easier to spot Again, this is 1) on the front page, 2) on every deletion message, 3) on the navigation banner on every page and helping members should be rewarded (it means less work for the admins). There's no real way to go about "rewarding" people on here for doing a volunteer job. We're all volunteers. You can also give tools to auto correct the grammar. We cannot modify or change the way Wikia works or add new tools. Then, a story won't be published immediately, it would go to a "pending zone" where admins, moderators,... will personally help the writer to correct everything. Again, you don't seem to understand how Wikia works. We cannot make/implement such changes. Modifying anything about the Editor or the site as a whole violates the Terms of Use of Wikia, Inc. This will work way better than deleting a story, asking for a revised copy and denying the deletion appeal because the writer didn't spot this peticuliar virgule misplacement. Now, this "I've already seen this premise somewhere": I have read excellent Stephen King's novels that reminded me some other autors. And here too, I have read stories that had something in common with another one. It is ineviatble and you will miss a lot of good stories if you systematically delete stories that have a common point with another one. For example, one of my stories about a scarecrow was deleted because there already was another story with a scarecrow. The stories were completely different, except that they both had a scarecrow involved. The story "A day off" was not deleted for having a scarecrow. You are mistaken. The story made no sense. It had no buildup and the payoff/ending didn't make any sense in the context of the story. ClericofMadness (talk) 02:16, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Reenforcements Preach brother! You ain't alone! My story got deleted because they assumed the "cop-out" ending was really a cop out when it was actually meant to be part of the fourth wall breaking. Any admin who dealt with my story and me will know what I mean. I kept trying to argue the point but it still was deleted. If a story has bad grammar, fine, do something but don't delete it! Help fix it and get it out there! I know you lot do that when it is minor but if it is a lot, just put the effort in to help out. If an idea needs "fleshing out", don't delete it, let people read it and let it reflect on the author; stop assuming that your reputation as a website is on the line because of some stories that do not meet your quality standards. Give the readers some credit. As he said, a lot of effort goes into these stories and to have them shut down because of the way the author has written it is wrong! Stop this iconoclasm in the CreepyPasta community. Write and let write! And I have little doubt that one of the admin will see this and either delete it or ban me. Because wiping out those who argue against the leaders is totally not what dictators do in Nazi Germany or North Korea. WRITE AND LET WRITE!!! --Armentitron (talk) 14:00, December 17, 2015 (UTC)Armentitron Message to admins I won't even reply to your comments: banning me so I can't answer? Well, if it's what you want, I won't answer. I'll just say that I'm not the only one to criticize this site (see the comment above) and if you aren't open to suggestions, then you are quite bad admins... I found another website, with friendlier admins and more practical ways to communicate (have you ever heard about PM?) I won't miss you guys, especially you EmpyrealInvective Mortaest (talk) 15:03, December 28, 2015 (UTC)Mortaest